


The New Sound

by The_Pocky_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: <3, Cute, Deaf, Done late at night, First ever post here, Fluff, Fluffyness, Gift for my girlie, M/M, Please don't shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/pseuds/The_Pocky_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff written late last night before bed. This is slightly what I picture the near-ending of the roleplay with my dear girlfriend being like (If I don't kill Marco or someone first as I usually do. Poor thing...)<br/>Hope someone enjoys this. And sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling errors, this is made in wordpad, so there are no corrections. ^^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarmChai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmChai/gifts).



His eyes were tired, but still forcing themselves open. They braved the light as everyday came, only this time without the sunlight to welcome him. Too-bright halogen lights above, staring down as if to punish, and a muff around his head. Not a normal wake up, but was it ever so normal to wake up in a hospital?

Of course; The operation.

And Jean was there beside him too, the two-toned devil he adored so much. Only today would be different; Marco knew it would. It had to be different.

4 years of silence in their shared flat, 4 years of adoration shown only through gestures of the hand, and maybe a sloppy one-word attempt of English from Marco himself, but the fact was plain and clear. He was deaf, and had been for much of his life. Losing his hearing at such a young age, speech was there in his head, but so fuzzy it was difficult to grasp.

Jean knew how to sign however, and those 4 years of quiet loving words were sewn together by the understanding of signing between them. Jean was fully capable of speech, could live life normally. But he stayed every step of the way for his Marco- the one that needed him the most.

 

After a few minutes of just sharing gentle gestures and questions of 'how are you feeling?' and 'Are you ready?' passed by, a nurse came to collect them both. Marco hadn't been out particularly long, and was in his normal clothing anyway. The earmuffs were simply to protect him- and he was eager. If not, very terrified on the inside. What if it didn't work? All that saving up and preparation down the drain...

 

Sat in the nurses office, his hand clutched gently in Jean's- his eyes forced themselves shut as hands gently pressed onto his ear muffs, and the object slid off against his hair, brushing the dark strands aside.  
The room remained in silence.  
Had it not worked? No...  
His fear of forever being in his own silence haunted him.

"No..." he whimpered to himself, eyes in a grimace and cheeks heating up in the moment, until it clicked. Face springing into realization-  
Was that his voice?!

Lopsided, yes, incoherent? a little, but...that was his voice- his OWN voice. One he hadn't heard since age 7. Now age 24.

Jean broke a smile through to a grin, and his eyes turned glossy, seeing Marco's sudden realization,  
"Marco...Marco Marco-" he called it, as if never hearing the name in a thousand years, the dark haired boy breaking into tears with the sudden joy, and just fell int the others waiting hands and arms.

He could finally hear...The silence all washed away in that single moment. Every piece of cold left in him fleeted into the breeze, he could hear- he could be normal. He could finally appreciate the songs Jean sang for him- the long days he spent singing with Marco pressing against his chest, just the feel the dull vibrations. To hear the other laugh or cry... he could finally live his life how he always wanted it to be- and would finally be able to part himself from permanently remaining with the other.

He could do so much, and it was all thanks to the two toned boy wrapping him up...

The nurse clapped her hands gently in the background, and the surgeon who had preformed such a procedure stood in the doorway too, smiling in at the affection and pure happiness bubbling in the room- ready to burst free. He'd certainly never witnessed such a heart warming moment.

"T-Thank you...Thank you..." Freckles beamed, despite the tears running hot and streaming down his face, he was safe, he was happy...

"Thank you." Jean added in too. To see Marco's face so joyful, it made him feel so complete. It had eaten their savings yes, but to have him suddenly so open- so happy and brightly lit... he'd never seen that. He'd finally learn all the mutters he made of Marco without signing, when the other couldn't lipread. all the times he muttered 'love you' below his breath, forgetting the other couldn't hear.

Their life together had changed, Their life together... was healed.

"Thank you... Thank you..."


End file.
